


Soft

by ScarletandSilver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, not explicitely mentioned but definitevly part of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletandSilver/pseuds/ScarletandSilver
Summary: Anakin is drunk. Obi-Wan is a good pillow.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some chubby Obi-Wan content where it wasn't the focus of the story.

Closing the door behind them, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin’s neck. Tilting his head, he met the taller man halfway as their lips locked together. He laughed as Anakin slumped forward, faces sliding past each other as the younger man leaned on him with his full weight, chin resting on his shoulder.

‘You’ Obi-Wan said affectionately ‘are a lightweight’

Anakin snorted, squeezing the redhead tighter. ‘Maybe so’

They lingered for a moment before Obi-Wan broke away, squeezing Anakin’s shoulder affectionately as he whined in protest. Making his way to the area of their quarters that served as a kitchen, he grabbed two glasses and began to fill them with water. He smiled as Anakin held him from behind, resting his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder.

‘What’cha doing?’

‘Hydrating, Anakin. As are you.’ He turned within the embrace and gave the taller man a quick kiss before handing him one of the glasses. Anakin raised it in a mock toast. ‘Hydrate or die-drate, am I right master?’

Obi-Wan blinked. ‘... sure, we’ll go with that’

Anakin leaned in for another quick kiss before hopping back onto the counter, legs swinging like a youngling too short for their chair. Obi-Wan sighed. ‘Must you?’

‘What, I like to be tall!’ Anakin pouted in response.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes affectionately ‘you  _ are _ tall dear one. Drink the water, I don’t want you to make yourself sick.’

The younger man shrugged and began to down the entire glass in one go. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to object but thought better of it, taking a sip from his own glass instead. Setting the empty cup in the sink with a surprising level of care, Anakin stifled a small burp before poking at his stomach experimentally.

‘My tummy’s all sloshy’

Obi-Wan widened his eyes in mock surprise. ‘Oh really? I wonder why’. He smiled wryly as he took another sip from his own glass.

The younger man shrugged and looked thoughtful for a moment before a conspiratorial grin broke out across his face.

‘Hey Obi-Wan’

The Jedi master raised his eyebrow quizzically. Anakin extended a hand to beckon him forward biting his lower lip. Setting his glass down, he walked forward till he was standing in front of his former Padawan. Placing a hand on the counter on either side of the younger man’s legs he looked up to meet his gaze. ‘Yes, dear one?’

Anakin leaned forward and placed a comically exaggerated kiss on the older man’s forehead. Obi-Wan laughed. ‘You’re ridiculous’

‘Yeah’ the younger man conceded ‘you love me though’

‘Well, you have me there’

Leaning forward the two kissed properly for a while. Keeping one arm on the counter for support, Obi-Wan tangled a hand in the blonde curls of his lover. Anakin also found a use for his hands, one a bit less traditional.

‘Anakin’

‘Mmmh?’ the questioning response was muffled, the younger man reluctant to break from the kiss

‘What are you doing?’

‘Squeezing your arm’

‘And you’re doing this because…?’

‘Feels good’

Obi-Wan shrugged and leaned back into the kiss before separating properly ‘we should get to bed’

Anakin hopped off the counter and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. ‘Ok let’s go’

‘This will work better if you let go of me’

‘Or’ Anakin countered ‘you could carry me’

‘No.’

Anakin whined into the man’s neck ‘you’re no fuuuuuun’

‘And I’ve never claimed to be. Go lie down. I’ll be in as soon as I finish my water.’

Anakin straightened, wobbling slightly before finding his balance ‘who’s bed?’

‘I don’t care love, pick one’

The taller man snapped off an ironic salute ‘yours it is then’

Shaking his head affectionately, Obi-Wan drained his glass before following the younger man down the hallway. By the time he reached his room Anakin was already in his underclothes, his tunic and leggings strewn on the floor.

‘Really?’ Obi-Wan asked, looking pointedly at the pile. Anakin waved a hand dismissively ‘I’ll get them in the morning’

It wasn’t worth arguing. Placing his own outer layer neatly with the rest of his washing, the red haired man dimmed the lights before climbing into bed. As soon as he lay down, Anakin wrapped all four limbs around him, nuzzling his head into the older man’s chest with a contented sigh.

‘Comfortable?’ he asked amused, receiving an affirmative grunt in response.

‘You’re soft and it’s really good.’

Obi-Wan laughed at that ‘you really are drunk’

They lay in silence for a while before Anakin looked up, resting his chin on the older man’s torso. ‘Obi-Wan?’

‘Hmm?’

‘You know I love you, right?’

‘Yes Anakin, I know’

Satisfied, the younger man turned back, resting against his lover’s chest once again.

‘That’s good’

‘I love you too, dear one’

Anakin squeezed him tighter in response and yawned.

‘That’s even gooder’

Chuckling, Obi-Wan ran a hand through the younger man’s curls as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
